


Metal lady

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes what Kon needs is time to himself and his Dad has him more than covered on that aspect





	Metal lady

Sometimes Kon had time to himself that was all his own. Nobody got the entire ‘let kids breath’ thing better than his father did. Lex always seemed to know what Kon needed before he even said anything. It was kind of frustrating sometimes.

It was a relief the other times. Whether he was that easy to read or Kon was follow some pattern that Lex was familiar with or he was repeating Clark’s angst who knew. Whatever it was that Lex knew, he always made sure that Kon had what he needed.

When he had moved into Lex’s penthouse admittedly he had made some wide assumptions. He had chosen to live with Lex and have Lex be the one to deal with his care. It had not been a good look he knew but he was unable to help himself.

Lex had sought him out so often, the talks they had those days and nights at the league headquarters Batman their guard had been inspiring. His Dad had been so cool and the way he spoke to him, understood him. He got him and the bits of Lex he had seen peeping through had made him hungry for more.

He had been running against the wall that Clark threw up left and right and he had been exhausted at that. He knew few people had really understood what bothered him and he did not want to talk about it in the end. Lex had wanted him and wanted to be a father, it had been there in every interaction. Lex had wanted to be a Dad but he was willing to settle for being Lex’s friend.

That was what had made the decision in his mind. He had not told anyone that he had been considering going anywhere with Lex. Batman and Lex had been leaving all interactions up to Kon. Clark had been nowhere to be seen except for the times he popped up to make sure Lex was not doing anything nefarious.

Clark had been taken by surprise when Kon had moved all his shit out the league and titan towers and sent them to Lex. He had popped up while he had been flying to Lex’s. Lex had never asked anything about it but Kon did not doubt his Dad knew that Clark had tried to talk to him, try to stop him from living with Lex.

Kon had not even been mad when Superman had appeared in his path. He had just felt tired, not angry just tired. He had looked at Clark in his path and been so tired of it all he knew it must have shown on his face.

“What are you doing?” Superman had asked him with his arms folded. Kon had not felt threatened, not mad not anything. He had just felt exhausted looking at Clark. He had spent months running after him for attention, for something and Clark had passed him off to person after person.

Clark had time for everything else but him and when he finally had time for him it was because Kon was making a change for himself. it was because he had decided to make a home for himself with someone who wanted him and loved him without him having to work and sweat for it.

“You already know, move.” He had told Clark. He had not waited for Clark to move, he had gone around him and streaked towards Lex’s building. He had stepped inside looked at the assistants moving his stuff around and looked at Mercy in quiet conversation with his Dad and felt at home.

That had been the beginning of it for him. Lex early on had given him own wing in the penthouse. That had reeked of rich kid privilege but Kon had quickly come to realize he was going to be that rich kid.

He was not just superboy, he was Kon-El Luthor and everyone in the world was going to know it. It was a strange feeling to be claimed. It was strange to be loved and celebrated as a son because that was what he was. He was the son of Metropolis’s most important men.

The world joined Lex in celebration and Kon got to enjoying the Luthor side of things. The things Lex taught him about himself and Lexcorp and life. Their talks were never boring but Lex crammed so much information that Kon never realized how much had been crammed in until he was his friends and they blinked at something he said.

“Never knew you were one for the books Kon-El.” Cassie had said after a mission that Kon had taken over because he was familiar with the procedures and the materials being handled. Kon had recalled then the easy talk he had enjoyed with Lex in the wine room about some new discoveries as Lex tried to teach him the rules of a tactics game.

“Nice.” Tim had said when he had chimed in with a suggestion on a strategy meeting and he realized the things they were moving around were like the toys Lex had in his boredom room. His Dad joked that the only way to get rid of his conquering tendencies was to find something to take over and to bask in dreams of what could have been. That tended to end up as plans and strategies. Lex had claimed to give them over to Batman afterwards but Kon believed his held back some.

The apartment had been his sixteenth birthday gift and before Kon could jump to the rightful conclusions his Dad had sat him down to explain.

“Kon-El.” His Dad had been drinking white rum slowly. “You need your own space, places that don’t have me covering it everywhere. Where your little friends can come over without their guardians worrying. Or where I’ll have to worry because their guardians said it was fine to come over.” He finished dryly.” Kon had been uncertain to whether he was talking about Tim or Impulse. “This apartment is where you get to begin to stretch your wings. You’ll see some things during your work and you’ll need a place to destress. At least here I’ll know you’re alive.”

“Clark goes to the moon, guess that’s a no.” Kon had teased and his Dad had rolled his eyes before he knocked back the rest of the rum.

“You just learned how to breathe up there. Don’t start.” His Dad had warned and Kon had giggled.

X

There were many things people thought he would not need since he was Superboy. His gifts tended to be food or clothes and that was great too but he had his own envying going on as well. When he had checked out the apartment and found not just the cars but the ninja bike…

Kon was embarrassed that his Dad had not only recorded the conversation in which he was a blubbering mess. His Dad played it often. He would sit in the shared living room in sweatpants and play it from the speakers until Kon screamed in frustration and embarrassment.

Had his voice really gone that high? And cracked? More than once? God it was fucking embarrassing he did not want anyone else to hear that part of him.

But back to the cars and bike. They had personalized license plates, personalized license fucking plates. Kon-El was his name and it was on his shit.

He had no idea how people had not known about the cars and bike right away. When not on missions or training, Kon would run around Metropolis searching for fun or racing. He liked the feeling of freedom it gave him. Flying was one thing but the bike and the cars was another.

To be surrounded by people and still feel free, to be right among them and still feeling weightless. It was amazing. Still the day Clark had finally seen him had been rather amusing. Clark’s confusion had given him enough time to make a dash for it, the man never chased him.

He had obviously said something because the paparazzi’s became harder to shake right after that and Tim popped by a night and climbed on the back of his bike as though he was always there.

Jason joined him in racing bikes a night. He had never said a word but when he had taken off his helmet before everyone split, Kon had watched the smile Jason had sent his way. Dick and Damian had popped up too on bikes as well. A few seconds but Kon had played through traffic with them before they left towards Gotham.

The scariest thing had been when he had gone club hopping and had arranged for some people to be dropped home. He had been driving himself home when the Batmobile had cut him off. Ice had formed in his lungs and he had been pulling over before he watched the car pull ahead, stop and flash its lights before it pulled off again.

He could be forgiven for jumping to conclusions. He had imagined the worst and gunned the engine. They had made a lap before he realized that the Bat was not asking him for help. So he had followed and tried to cut him off a few times before he lost him at a park that Lex had paid to have renovated. When Kon had listened and looked around for the Batmobile he had caught sight of it underground with the train tracks heading back to Gotham. He had chalked it up to Bat madness and moved on.

 Still Lex had been right about needing someplace to just go. He needed someplace that he did not have that many responsibilities to worry about. That many names to him. Sometimes he just needed it to be himself and his cars, himself and his bike. His bike, his music and some maintenance.

He had no idea what forced him into those moods but sometimes he was so fed up he just went to his apartment. He knew he was in the right but he had been so tired he had been glad he did not have duty of any kind. He had checked in with his Dad and then Mercy. Let them know where he was going to be and turned on the sound proofing in his apartment.

He liked taking care of his bike, changing oil, giving her new tires. Checking wires, making sure she was still running good. She was his baby and she was in perfect condition. Jason was always talking about tweaking and modifying her. Kon got that but he really did love her the way she was. She was his freedom machine.

All he needed to do was ride through the streets fast. The races were fun but he never entered to win. He entered to fly, he entered for the freedom and for the chance to race with people next to him and just feel that moment and nothing else.

He liked to paint her different colours and schemes. The amount that he spent on her alone showed how much of a Luthor he really was. He adored his cars too but there was something about his bike. Kon ran his hand over her seat.

After Tim kept hoping on behind him he had ended up extending the seat but that was not for anyone to hop on. That was for Tim. His fingers trailed over the smooth seat before he tested the tires once more.

He was aware of the day sliding on by but his mind was so calm here. He felt energized, he felt happy and ready to face the shit once again. When he was finished tending to his special baby he would put her in her special place in the garage.

Then it would be a quick check up on all the cars and some dinner, check in with Mercy through text and voice note. Read his Dad’s messages and answer them back, maybe video call him. Nip down to the lap if there was any time and see how his experiments were doing and crash for the night.

Sleep in for certain and then he would take his favourite metal girl for a ride into the night. Clubbing, racing, whatever he found to entertain himself he would enjoy and he would drive her back to his place and go back home to the towers.

The apartment, the cars, the bikes. All them together helped him have a little vacation from the rest of the world and he had not dreamed of how much he would need such things. Lex’s ability to give him what he needed showed that he was the best Dad after all. Love, acceptance, advice, support and space. Lex gave it all. All he needed to do was give Kon some siblings, he doubted he would take over LexCorp. There needed to be some successors to carry on their Luthor way.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have to issue an explanation or something? I was listening to some music and the image of Kon working on a motorcycle while listening to music and having some him time came SOOO strong I couldn't do anything else... sorryyyyyy


End file.
